


Whipped Culture

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Japan saga, M/M, Soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: Junhoe and Jinhwan snuck out to drink on a random place in Japan, and all is peaceful until Jinhwan offers something.





	Whipped Culture

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday sir junhoe, our whipped man! ʕ•ٹ•ʔ

Junhoe could already feel the effects of the alcohol as it slowly seeped inside his core, his body welcoming the substance so common with how often he's been consuming it for the past years. He watched with mild amusement as Jinhwan stared at the cup he's pushed to him earlier, refilled with alcohol again as if it was never emptied in the first place.  
  
Junhoe drank his own in one go, reveling the slow burn that he feels at the back of his throat, warming his whole body in the process, but Jinhwan is still not touching his own cup.  
  
"What's wrong, hyung?" Junhoe questions, as he munch on some dish that they ordered earlier, its name so complicated for his usually wide Japanese vocabulary slightly tipsy brain to even remember. It tastes good though, so Junhoe will try to search it's name on the internet when he's already perfectly sober.  
  
"We shouldn't get drunk today!" Jinhwan eventually answers, voice a tad bit louder, significantly sounding much drunker than earlier. It's cute, much like how almost everything that Jinhwan did, or at least it's cute in Junhoe's eyes, but they're on a public setting and although the shop isn't full, there are still other customers with them. "We have a concert tomorrow!"  
  
"Exactly," Junhoe cuts him off hurriedly when it looks like Jinhwan is about to say something more, handing him his cup so he could drink it up. Jinhwan accepts it without so much of a word, as opposed to his words earlier. "That's why we need to loosen up."  
  
Jinhwan gulps it down steadily, bottoms up. He gives it back to Junhoe, before leaning back on the wall behind him, sighing dramatically. The older man stayed like that for a while, as Junhoe patiently waits for his next actions, cautious for whatever Jinhwan is planning to do.

Fortunately for Junhoe, (and unfortunately for his heart because goddamn Jinhwan is really cute), the man just pouts deeper, sulking at some things unknown.

"We already drank a lot." Jinhwan whines suddenly, as Junhoe laughs in reply. Jinhwan isn't fully drunk yet, but he's tipsy enough to be acting like this. Maybe after a few more bottles and he will be really gone.

"So? I ordered more." Junhoe straightens up as he tries to search for the waitress, ready to cancel his order at Jinhwan's will. The older man isn't usually the type to get drunk easily, but he remembered Jinhwan telling him that today is the first time that he's drinking for the entire month. That must've been the reason why Jinhwan is already tipsy when they just started.

But then, Junhoe also remembered that it's only the first week of the month, so it’s possible that it isn't even long since Jinhwan last drank.

Whatever, they will just need to take time in sobering up before they go back to their respective hotel rooms. Going out unaccompanied by their managers or bodyguards, and then coming back while wasted will surely get them in a lot of trouble. Both have been experienced when it comes to sneaking out though, for they have done this countless of times whenever they have a schedule in Japan, so they just need to act like how they always did before to save themselves.

There isn’t anyone left to attend them, no matter how much Junhoe cranes his neck in search for any staff, as they must have been all in the kitchen, so Junhoe took this situation as destiny's own way of saying that they should drink more.  
  
However, Junhoe feels Jinhwan's stare on him, and when he faces him again, he's proven right. He finds Jinhwan’s inquiring gaze, and Junhoe suddenly feels parched.

"Why? You can't drink anymore?” Jinhwan doesn't reply, so Junhoe grows anxious. “I'll go to the counter to cancel my order then."  
  
Just when Junhoe is about to rise up on his seat, Jinhwan began to move. The man detaches himself from the wall to place his elbows on the table and then he's fixing Junhoe with an unreadable expression. They are sitting in front of each other, so Junhoe can't really escape his stare even if he wants to. His hand unconsciously seeks his empty glass, in an attempt to keep himself grounded.  
  
"What is wrong?" Junhoe eventually asks, when it looks like Jinhwan isn't about to start talking. Jinhwan’s eyes squint at him, and Junhoe kind of wanted to yell in frustration if this is just another episode of Jinhwan's mood swings. He'll never get used to them. Predicting Jinhwan's moods is equivalent to counting the strands of your hair. Both are impossible.  
  
"Will you treat me today?"  
  
Junhoe blinks, once, twice, and then thrice.

At the unexpected question, Junhoe releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. People kept on saying about how he's so unpredictable when it comes to things, but the unpredictable one is actually Jinhwan. The older man once told them all to leave in the middle of his birthday celebration before, offering them with no other explanations, so they were forced to follow his order in fear of upsetting the birthday boy.

That was just one of the many instances of when they experienced by Jinhwan's mood swings. It happened way too many times that Junhoe already lost count.

Jinhwan is still waiting for his answer though, so he cuts short his internal musings, saving them for later. Junhoe then nodded as a reply, suppressing the smile on his face when Jinhwan's expression morphs into a confused one. He's never one to agree immediately after all, especially when it comes to matters like this, but he just did today.

Must be the alcohol’s effect on him.

(He’s perfectly sober, is what his mind reminds him, but Junhoe merely brushes that thought away.)  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'm rich, I could treat you." Junhoe sits proud, straightening his back as he smiles smugly at Jinhwan, somehow feeling confident now that he escaped a huge obstacle earlier. (Read: Jinhwan's moodswing)  
  
Jinhwan is looking at him with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "Rich, huh?"  
  
"Filthy rich." Junhoe confirms, followed by a wink and laughter, feeling significantly lighter, both from the alcohol and from Jinhwan's blushed face.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Junhoe shrugs, as he pours them another refill. Jinhwan then stands up, and Junhoe genuinely thought that he'll just go to the restroom, so when Jinhwan claps and starts to call out the attention of the other customers, Junhoe almost spits out the contents of his mouth.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Jinhwan says in perfect Japanese, nodding to himself when the other customers turns to look at them. Junhoe tugs on Jinhwan's pants because he doesn't have an idea what the hell is going on, or what Jinhwan is planning to do, but if this stunt reaches the news and their managers, they'll surely be dead meat. Sneaking out to get wasted and causing a scene somewhere in Japan don't sound like a nice news title.  
  
Completely sober and alarmed, Junhoe scans the whole place, relieved when it looks like no one recognized them, for they are just mostly looking confused at the sudden announcement too. No phones were up to possibly record them, or snap a picture of them, so that's out of his checklist of worries but he's got another one, and it'll only be gone if Jinhwan will sit down now.  
  
Unfortunately for him, no matter how much he tugged on Jinhwan to stop whatever he's doing and sit his tipsy ass down, all his efforts were ignored.  
  
"This man right here," Jinhwan pauses to point at him, as Junhoe startles when all eyes whip on his direction. Junhoe casts the older man a pleading look, but Jinhwan just smiles down at him. "Is a rich man. So order anything that you want because he'll pay for it today!"  
  
There's a resounding silence after Jinhwan's abrupt declaration, before the guests erupt into a chorus of 'thank yous' along with a round of applause. Jinhwan looks so proud on what he just did, smiling brightly at everyone before sitting back down on his place. The guests are still cheering and Junhoe, despite going to the gym and diligently training jiu jitsu in his free time, isn't really strong enough to reject Jinhwan's hopeful smile.  
  
He has always been weak when it comes to him, and it isn't about to change any sooner. He may form his abs, but never the courage to turn down Jinhwan’s requests, no matter how silly they are.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's my treat." Junhoe gives him a smile of his own, and the way Jinhwan's face lights up at his confirmation is enough for him to forget about the possible consequences later. His account balance would most probably suffer, but he’ll just have to worry about that later.  
  
"You heard that, right?" Jinhwan asks loudly, directing his question on the other customers, in which he was replied with a variation of _'yes'_ from the pleased guests. Junhoe could hear the other guests as they repetitively call for the house attendant, (which is suddenly around now, emerging from the kitchen) eager to place another order.

Junhoe tries to drown them out so he could focus on Jinhwan's sweet laughter instead, which warms him more than any alcohol could ever do. "Thank you, Junhoe!"

“Yeah, yeah.” Junhoe dismisses, as he hides the smile on his face behind his glass, downing his shot in one go. Jinhwan probably feels a little bad at what he did, but not bad enough to retrieve his announcement, because he's suddenly offering a sidedish at him.

Junhoe accepts it gratefully, closing his mouth on the offered food, as he briefly wonders if the sidedish really tastes good, or it just did because Jinhwan is the one who's feeding him.

Jinhwan retrieves his chopsticks with an appreciative hum, along with a soft “ _You're really the best_.” that Junhoe almost missed.

If Jinhwan was to note on the redness of his ears, then Junhoe would just easily chalk it up on the effects of the alcohol, and definitely not because of his words.

 

* * *

 

  
The next day, Junhoe woke up with a little pounding inside his head, courtesy of the repetitive rings of his Michael Jackson ringtone. Somehow is definitely calling him, and Junhoe is intent on ignoring whoever it is, but then the caller changes their plan as he now receives a series of texts.

Realizing that it must have been of importance for the caller to disturb him so early in the morning, he reluctantly reaches for his phone on the nightstand to check on the identity of the caller.

His headache seems to worsen when he opened his phone, and was immediately bombarded of angry texts from his mom, asking him about the nature of his expenses.  
  
Which is, to his surprise, much bigger than what he remembered when he paid for it yesterday.  
  
He can't think of any excuses to offer her at the given moment, because simply saying that he gave in to one of Jinhwan's silly request won't justify him from spending too much, so instead, he shuts his phone down and lies back on his bed. He still have a couple more hours before they are needed for the rehearsals anyway.

A faint movement beside him, and Junhoe immediately settles down.

Jinhwan shifts in his sleep, as Junhoe inches closer before he throws his arms around his man, providing him warmth when the former shudders. Satisfied, Jinhwan hums, still asleep, and Junhoe thinks, as he presses a soft lingering kiss on Jinhwan's forehead, that he'll probably empty his account for Jinhwan if he asks him too.

Well, of course, not that it will ever happen. Jinhwan is not that ruthless, and he’s not as whipped as what people around him made him out to be.

“Junhoe, too bright. Pull the curtains close.” Jinhwan mumbles against his chest, voice thick with sleep.

“Yes, hyung.” Junhoe immediately answers, running his hand on Jinhwan's soft hair, before he's carefully detaching himself from the older to do what he had just been told.

 

Junhoe doesn't want to believe them, but maybe he is really whipped for their eldest member.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a real account, hence the canon tag. junhwan told
> 
>  [this story](https://goo.gl/sx1faK)
> 
> on one of their japan concerts. i made up the details im between tho, obviously but yeah. junhoe is whipped. that's all.


End file.
